Beautiful Decisions
by heywhatsup55
Summary: Hi my name is Jack and I have been blessed to meet a wonderful girl. But then we get into a bad fight and I'm given the oppertunity of training for the Olympics. So I have to choose between her and the Olympic training, so I choose the Olympics. Then the Olympics finally come around and she is there. What should I do? Forgive her? Or Forget her?


**Hi everyone. Don't you guys hate when the internet goes out! Arg! Ok I have to tell you something important… WE GOT DESKS IN MY STUDY HALL! Finally! I was getting pretty annoyed by the people I sat by… and if you were the person I sat next to…..**

**Jack Frost belongs to Dreamworks (and whoever wrote that one song I think… isn't that where he came from?) Also this idea I'm gonna do is by burdge-bug I saw it on her tumblr page. She came up with a fanfic idea im just gonna make it longer and tweak it a little… this is getting to long… to the story :)**

(Jack's POV)

I love the feeling of cool wind going into my lungs, wind whipping through my hair. I love snowboarding; I live here in Utah because of it. The sound of the snow beneath my board makes me so relaxed. That sounds so weird doesn't it?

My name is Jack Frost. No not that creeper **(A.N. haha minecraft)** that nips at your nose. Back in Middle School I can remember people use to call me Frost-Bite **(A.N name from Vampire Princess Freya's Rise of the Guardians story)**. It was kind of annoying but I didn't really care because I really am obsessed with anything to do with the winter times snow, snowboarding, skiing, the Olympics, blizzards, avalanches, etc.

I teach/coach a snowboarding class; that's my job. I dropped out of college, it just wasn't for me. You could be stuck in classes all day or you could be carving the snow. Which on would you chose. I love my job, it pays the bill and I love to snowboard, the only thing that's bad is waking up super early. Speaking of waking up I probably should get up right now.

6:30AM that is way to early. I dragged myself out of bed and put on a base layer; got my red snowboarding pants from the dryer, and my red jacket from the closet. If you can't tell wow your dumb, but it's that our 'uniforms' are red. And Dude you can see us from across the mountain! Putting all of this snow gear on makes me feel like Michelin Man from those tire commercials. Funny story, once this little kid had this really big chunky looking jacket on; he couldn't even strap in his snowboard. His mom told me it was because she didn't want him to get 'cold'. I mean seriously, I would be afraid of him overheating! Once I finished putting on my outerwear I grabbed some mittens, gator, helmet and headed to the door. At the door I had my awesome new snowboard I got for my birthday, November 9 (**A.N. hehe that's one of my friends birthday)**. It was this Burton board; on the back it had navy blue and green triangles on it, with Burton in white letters; on the front was grey and navy blue paint spatters; and my bindings were green too. I sat down on a chair and laced up my gray boots. I probably shouldn't put all of this at the front door but it's more convenient. I wonder if Jamie will be here. Jamie is my 13 year old cousin that comes to lessons like every other week. Sometimes we're mistaken as siblings; it's really funny when that happens. One time we acted as if it was true, it was so funny when they found out we weren't. You can't blame them we do look a lot alike, we both have chocolate brown hair, the only thing different is I have 'ice blue eyes' as I been told, and he has brown eyes.

The walk to the drop off place is about 5 minute walk, when in snow gear. I'm really lucky to have gotten this apartment place cheap. Most places this close to the mountains is really expensive, but I know someone. I absolutely the mountains it takes my breath away every time. Mountains are so tall, taller than trees go up, up, up. Have roots no one sees, I love the Hobbit. **(A.N. I know I did the riddle out of order hehe)** Once I asked that riddle to a kid I got not to far back, and he just look at me like I was crazy. Oh there's my friend Cameron **(A.N. if you know me, I know yes Cameron I like that name… not the person though I hate him)** he is from Australia.

"What's up Frost-bite?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up… Easter Kangaroo." Him and I went and saw the Rise of the Guardians, yes an 19 year olds went to see the movie. In my defense I saw some old people there with no kids… can you say creepy.

"Ha Ha. So Jack are you ready for today?" he asked.

"Yea. I'm ready as I'd ever be, it's way to early though!" I complained.

"Boss says you'll be doing the beginners, like not baby beginners, but beginners if that makes sense. Well you're doing level 3… or is it 4," he told me, "OOOO looky here comes the kids."

I saw a ton of tired kids and worried parents. I put this leg strap on the kids' leg telling the parent it was a tracking devise that they could track on their smart phones. I saw Jamie too, but he was a couple levels above this. I mustered **(A.N. haha vocab word)** up all my kids. I had about 4 kids. 2 girls 2 guys, the smallest girl about 7 had on a pink jacket with orange pants on and yellow snowboard and her name is Kate. The other girl was about 10 had on purple jacket and green pants and black board and name is Libby. Both of the guys were wearing practically the same thing all black except the older one Dylan had a gray board the younger one Joey had a blue board. I had quickly reviewed about getting on and off the ski lift and strapping in and all that. We were about to go to the ski lifts when boss pulled me over, "Hey Jack could you take one more?"

"Yeah why not. I have a small class anyways." I replied.

"Awesome here she is." He stepped aside to my surprise to see a girl my age. She had brown ringlets, and tan skin, her jacket was lime green and her pants were a yellow color and her board was white with blue lettering. She's really pretty. Scratch that she's beautiful. Wow I'm such a weird guy I don't even know her name.

"Hi I'm Jack, Jack Frost. Not the weird guy that nips at people noses that just be awkward," I blushed thankfully I had my gator thing on to prevent anyone from seeing my face. She chuckled softly.

"I know what you mean. My name is-"

**HEHEHEHE you guys don't get to know… well kinda you guys can pick between 1.)Melanie 2.)Molly 3.)Layla pick any of those put ur vote in the reviews down below…sound like a YouTube person haha :) hehe ok bye now. oh and before i forget if you want to stalk me/give me suggestions you can reach me on twitter, the thing is heywhatsup55**

**-Emily**


End file.
